


So What?

by savannah506



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gem Fusion, Kissing, M/M, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Protective Pink Steven Universe, Stevencest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savannah506/pseuds/savannah506
Summary: Just a few little one-shots with Pink Steven and Steven. Set after the movie. Feel free to comment requests! As long as there is no explicit smut, I'll definitely try.
Relationships: Pink Steven Universe & Steven Universe, Pink Steven Universe/Steven Universe
Comments: 61
Kudos: 277





	1. Chapter One

Hi. So I am going to try to write some one-shots of Pink Steven and Steven. Nothing too explicit. Feel free to request and leave your thoughts! I'll try to update as much as possible and this is my first work on this site, so we'll see how it goes. I usually write reader-inserts on Quotev so this is different for me.

-Love, Sav


	2. Chapter Two

It was almost impossible for Steven to describe being unfused. Unless you knew what it felt like to miss a part of yourself. It was never easy to just... separate. It was never something you just got... used to _._ Heck, Steven and Pink didn't even know they were separate parts until two years ago when-

_Long white fingers_

_Sharp black nails_

_Prying-_

_Tearing-_

_Ripping-_

Even though it hadn't seemed that way when it happened, Pink was hurt the most when the event occurred. He was pulled forcibly from the comfort of Steven and the person they created together. The diamond had wanted to _shatter_ White at the very moment, had he not seen his other half on the verge of death on the other side of the room.

Ever since that... incident, the hybrid had unfused multiple times. Sometimes, just for the comfort of one another, without the fusion part. To say the two loved each other would be a heavy understatement. The love they felt was the entire foundation of their fusion. Sort of like Garnet, but even stronger. The love for each other and for the being they formed together. 

Today had been the busiest day he had had since he began Little Homeschool. Throughout every moment, while Steven plastered on a smile as he watched his creation come together and as gems found their purpose again, the teen craved nothing more than to crawl back into bed. Steven stood in the middle of Little Homeschool as different uncorrupted gems approached him to either thank him or ask questions. Steven and Pink were able to speak to each other in their fusion, even though it made them feel even more apart, so they avoided it as much as possible. Today was different though. Usually, Pink wouldn't be the one to speak first. He liked to stay hidden and watch his other half operate. Today was the first day Pink had spoke up while Steven was answering questions.

**Home**

It had almost startled Steven, stopping him in the middle of his sentence. He struggled to focus for a moment, but blinked back to reality and continued on with what he was explaining to the uncorrupted Howlite in front of him.

**Home**

Steven ignored his other half for the moment, waving goodbye to the gem as it made its way towards Amethyst's class.

_I know, Pink. Almost done. What's up with you today?_

**Home. Want to go home. Want you.**

Steven ducked his head down out of the sunlight, hoping no gem noticed the way his face heated at the comment. He bit his lip against a grin. 

_Charmer. A few more minutes, Pink._

Steven didn't get a response but took the hint to hurry up. No gem knew about the fact Steven was a fusion. Connie was the only one and that was only because she had been there the first time they were pulled apart. They hadn't unfused in front of her again. 

Steven didn't blame Pink for wanting to unfuse. He hadn't been paying much attention to Pink and to be honest, Pink was pretty clingy. Even though they were comfortable in their fusion, the physical contact was something Pink wanted more now, now that he knew he actually existed. Steven and Pink had made an agreement to never unfuse in front of the gems and only unfuse mutually. Even through the disagreements the two had, either one would never unfuse unless the other agreed to it. 

Finally, all the gems found the classes they wanted to stay at, which gave Steven time to go home for a few hours and be alone before the Crystal Gems got home from class. Steven stepped inside the beach house, kicking off his shoes. Pearl suddenly felt like that was important to do now and Steven didn't want to argue. The hybrid stepped up the stairs into his room, flopping on the bed and tucking his arms under his head as he stared up at the ceiling, waiting.

He didn't have to wait long before a bright light flashed pink in the room and Steven was split. Either half was thrown a different direction. Steven was lucky enough to stay on the bed this time, landing near the headboard. There had been some times he hadn't been as lucky and landed on the ground. As Steven looked up, he noticed the pink copy of him sitting on the edge of the bed, his gaze locked onto the other half. When the fusion would split, Pink could choose his form, but he almost always chose the same thing every time. The same thing Steven always wore. Jeans, star shirt, and pink jacket. Over the years, Steven had gotten pretty good at reading his other half's expressions, even though they all looked pretty much the same. The expression his pink copy wore now was relaxed, but anxious and Steven could already guess why.

Steven gave a small smile as the other being moved to sit on the bed across from Steven. Steven was already missing being fused, but that feeling was always there and was always going to be. Before, if they would have unfused, Steven would have died, but now, as long as they were close enough to each other, the shared energy between them kept Steven alive and healthy. 

Steven was fidgeting with his thumbs as a glowing pink hand reached out and clasped around one of his own, casting a dim light on Steven's black shirt. Steven interwined their fingers, feeling the steady thrum of energy between the contact. 

"Movie?" Pink spoke in a deadpan, monotone voice, even though there was a very slight hint of offering in his tone.

Steven smiled, "Sure. Which one?" Steven let go of Pink's hand and got up off the bed. He shrugged off his jacket and hung it in his closet before turning to the pile of movies in front of the TV.

"Your choice," Pink replied immediately and Steven noticed he had moved to place his back against the headboard, his legs crossed in front of him.

Steven rolled his eyes, turning to the glowing being, "It's _always_ my choice."

Pink stared at him for a moment, then gave a small shrug, "I like whatever you like."

"Airbud?" 

"Airbud," Pink answered immediately, looking up at Steven. Steven inserted the movie and pressed play before sitting back down on the bed, adjusting himself to place his head in Pink's lap as he watched the TV. The pink figure began to run his fingers through Steven's hair, winding the brown curls around his fingers. For Pink, as long as Steven was with him, he didn't care what they were doing. They could watch grass grow for all Pink cared. As long as Steven was next to him. 

***

It took all of twenty minutes before Steven was asleep, his soft snoring a background noise to the movie. Pink hadn't been paying much attention to the movie anyway. He thought it involved a dog, but that was as far as he cared to know. Pink knew Steven was exhausted before the movie even started. Pink let him sleep for a few minutes, giving him time to wake back up if he wanted, but when he didn't and only snuggled closer to Pink, the gem carefully picked up the human, pulling back the covers on Steven's bed and settling the human in. Steven moved a small bit, muttering incoherent words, but fell back into a deep sleep as he was settled back down, the covers carefully set over him. Pink was ready to fuse back, feeling his gem begin to glow and connect with the human, but once he noticed Steven reaching for something, he stopped. Steven's eyebrows were furrowed, as if having a nightmare. 

A small pain hit Pink's heart and at the same moment, Pink pulled back the covers again and gingerly placed himself beside Steven, who suddenly grabbed his shirt, pulling the gem closer to him. Pink positioned the human close to him, his arms holding Steven close and his chin resting in Steven's curls. There was something about the physical contact between them that comforted them both. Like a spark of energy and warmth that spread through them, filling them with the comfort of the other's presence. 

It was only when Pink heard the Crystal Gems enter the beach house that Pink retreated back into their fusion, careful enough to not wake the sleeping teen. Pink watched as Steven reached for Pink and only finding an empty space. Steven's hands finally found their way onto a pillow and Steven clutched it close. Meanwhile, Pink was working to dull down the nightmares. Instead, placing himself in Steven's dream space where they could be and do whatever they wanted. 

This connection was more than just a fusion. It was the human and the gem's life and love all in one being. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was a bit short. I was really tired and tried my best. Let me know what you think and feel free to request!


	3. Chapter Three

Requested by @layla

While the gems were out on a field trip, Steven chose to stay home. The gems could handle going out into the forest for an hour with a hundred uncorrupted gems, right? It gave the hybrid time to be apart while in the comfort of each other's presence. Steven was chopping up strawberries to make a fruit salad for himself. He had tried to make food for Pink before, but the gem never seemed to want it. He would only attempt to eat if Steven requested it, but after realizing how much the gem didn't like food, Steven stopped asking. 

Pink stood behind Steven, his arms wrapped around his other half from behind and watching him cut the strawberries over his shoulder. Steven hummed a song as he tossed the strawberries into the bowl and moved onto the bananas. Steven didn't mind the contact whatsoever. He preferred it, actually. Pink moved to rest his forehead against Steven's shoulder. Steven blushed as he peeled the bananas and began to chop them, the knife slicing through the fruit with ease. Steven and Pink both were dressed in sweatpants and a star t-shirt, Pink's clothes glowing pink. 

Steven suddenly hissed in pain, recoiling back as if burned. The knife fell onto the cutting board and Pink quickly reacted, grabbing Steven's shoulders and spinning him around to face him. Steven was clutching his finger as blood flowed through his hands. Pink carefully grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the sink. Steven noticed how much brighter his form glowed when the gem was worried. Pink turned on the water and held Steven's hand under it. Steven whimpered in pain, trying to pull away, but Pink held his hand firmly there as the blood washed down the sink. In a quick motion, Pink removed his hand from the water and held it tightly, stopping the blood flow.

Steven winced in pain as Pink applied the pressure. With his other hand, Pink tilted Steven's chin up and met the human's lips with his own. In a second, Steven had completely forgotten about the pain as he gasped against the other's lips. Steven closed his eyes and Pink resisted a smile as he cupped Steven's cheek with one hand, feeling the cut close up on the other's finger. Steven wound his fingers through glowing pink hair, pulling the gem closer to him. Pink took the chance to press his tongue into the human's mouth. A soft moan escaped Steven's lips and Pink couldn't resist the smile against the other's lips. 

Steven was the one to pull away first, gasping for breath. Pink smirked and Steven punched his shoulder, "You don't have to breathe!" Pink stared at Steven's finger until the human followed his gaze, smiling at his fixed finger, "But thank you." 

Pink smiled proudly, "Of course, my Steven." 

As Steven's face grew red, Pink pressed a more firm kiss to Steven's lips, capturing the breath the other was about to take. Steven smiled before slightly pushing the gem away, "Nice try, but I'm still eating this fruit salad."

Steven went to walk back to the cutting board, but Pink grabbed his hand tight. Steven looked at his gem, confused, "What is it?"

Pink raised his eyebrows before pulling the teen closer to him and picking up the knife with his other hand. The gem connected his lips with the other's forehead and mumbled, "I'm cutting the fruit now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter. It's a bit shorter but not very dialogue-heavy. Thank you for all the support I've been getting on this. I'm excited to continue it and feel free to comment requests.


	4. Chapter Four

Steven struggled to tell if what had happened that day in White's head was good or not. Of course, he was overjoyed and grateful he met Pink and learned to love himself, but the nightmares he had were still pretty frequent, especially after visiting the diamond. On the days he visited White, he could feel Pink become tense within him. Steven didn't want to be there either, but at least he acted happy to be there. The two would never dare unfuse in front of White. Who knows what she would want to do? 

Steven snuggled closer to his gem when the thoughts became too much. The two were cuddling on Steven's bed, watching a movie. The crystal gems were having class and the two didn't expect them home for a few more hours. The gems were fine with him going home after making sure everything was safe and well within Little Homeschool. They say he "earned" it. Whatever that meant.

Pink's hand traced up and down Steven's arm loosely but wrapped tighter around him when Steven suddenly tensed. When either of their emotions became strong enough, the other could feel it. Pink felt the anxiety of the human and squeezed him tighter. 

"What is it?" Pink's tone was concerned, but firm, his eyes searching around the room for the threat.

Steven sighed, "Nothing, Pink. Memories." Steven went quiet a moment, his eyes looking up to meet his other half's, then spoke in a quiet voice, "You... You won't leave me, r-right?"

Pink was dumbfounded. How could Steven think that? Pink had made it his mission the moment he and Steven fused back together on that day... that he would always be there and always protect Steven. For Steven to think he would just up and leave was impossible.

Pink suddenly got off the bed and onto his feet without giving an answer. Steven looked up at him with the puppy-dog eyes Pink had a lot of trouble saying no to. Pink gave a small smile before extending his hand to the human.

"Dance with me," The gem offered. Steven's face fell and Pink's hand nearly did as well. Did Steven... not want to?

"You want to fuse already? I-I'm sorry if the question was sudden. I just... had to ask," Steven's words tumbled out of his mouth quickly and his hands suddenly curled into his hair, his head down.

Pink hurriedly grabbed his hands from his hair and intertwined their fingers, "No fusion. Just... dance." Steven looked confused, but let Pink pull him off the bed and to his feet. Pink wrapped his arms around his human's waist, pulling him close to his glowing form. Steven's hands wrapped around Pink's neck, red blooming on his cheeks. Pink began to sway, Steven quickly following suit. Pink began to hum a song too familiar to both of them. Steven found himself mumbling the words.

_I don't need you to respect me, I respect me._

_I don't need you to love me, I love me._

_But I want you to know you could know me._

_If you change your mind._

_Change your mind_

Pink smiled down at his other half, watching his mouth form the words as Pink hummed them. Pink remembered the song perfectly because it was _their_ song. The song Steven had made for them. Pink resisted the urge to fuse with his human half. 

Sometimes it surprised Steven how much life Pink had when his expression was always the same. But when the two touched, it was like Steven could feel the happiness and energy sparking off of the other. 

The two swayed with Pink's humming. Pink suddenly grabbed Steven's hands and spun the human around. Steven giggled as Pink's hands returned to his waist. Steven closed his eyes and met Pink's forehead with his own. Steven's hands cupped Pink's face softly.

Pink was the first to speak, "I'm yours and you are mine. I'm not going anywhere."

Steven smiled and agreed, "I'm yours."

Steven and Pink spun and swayed to Pink's humming again. Steven's forehead was on Pink's shoulder as they danced. Pink had never felt more perfect, even in their fusion.

"I love you," Steven muttered. 

Pink beamed happily and kissed the side of Steven's head, "I love you too."

A memory popped into Pink's head and with a smirk, he suddenly wrapped his arm around Steven's back and dipped him back, one hand still holding Steven's.

Steven laughed, "Pink! Where'd you learn this?!"

Pink shrugged without letting Steven back up and Steven added, "Youtube?"

Pink's eyes darted to the side, embarrassed, "Yes."

Steven laughed again. Pink would never get sick of that sweet sound. Pink pulled him slightly closer and connected their lips. Steven smiled into the kiss and Pink let go of Steven's hand to cup his cheek. Steven pulled the gem closer in the kiss. Steven let go for only a moment to catch a breath before catching Pink's lips again. Pink pulled him slowly into a standing position, never letting their lips disconnect. Pink's hands cupped Steven's face. Steven would let go for only a moment to breathe but would dive right back into the kiss. Pink steadily backed Steven up towards the bed. Steven's legs hit the side of the bed and he tumbled onto it, their kiss separated. 

Pink was on top of him in a moment, but Steven smirked at him before bringing his legs up and catching Pinks. Steven threw the other under him, switching their positions. Pink didn't dare move. Steven was straddling the pink being's waist and took his face in both hands, taking another kiss, this time a bit firmer. Steven closed his eyes. Pink wrapped one arm around his back and the other wound into brown curls, closing his own eyes. Steven gasped for breath and Pink pressed his tongue into Steven's mouth. Pink smirked in the kiss as Steven gave a small moan. 

Steven was the one to completely release first, licking his lips. Pink didn't eat, but somehow, he always tasted of sweet strawberries. Add that to the list of perks of the kisses. He was propped onto his elbows over Pink. Pink smiled up at his other half and Steven returned it, his face burning red. He never knew how he ended up like this, but he didn't care. Pink was his and he was Pinks. 

Steven suddenly looked to the side and Pink followed his gaze. The movie credits were rolling now. Steven laughed.

"We missed the ending!" He whined.

"We've seen it approximately 17 times," Pink responded and Steven rolled his eyes.

"It's a good movie," Steven shot back stubbornly.

"Then," Pink grabbed Steven and pulled him in for another kiss before releasing it, but holding Steven close, "We will watch it again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like how this chapter came out.


	5. Chapter Five

This wasn't a request but I've had it in my head for a bit. I am working on requests so just bear with me!

***

The disagreement was stupid. Steven and Pink both knew that even if they were too stubborn to admit it. White Diamond had requested their presence but didn't explain why. Pink wanted to deny the request, but Steven knew how White could get when not given her way. Steven agreed to meet her as soon as he could before feeling himself threatening to unfuse. 

Right when the communication shut out, Pink and Steven were thrown in two different directions. Pink always remained standing, but Steven wasn't as lucky as he landed on his back near the warp pad. Pink's aura was so bright that Steven nearly had to squint as he got to his feet. 

"What's the matter with you?" Steven snapped at his other half, struggling to stay balanced from the sudden unfusion. 

"I do not trust her," Pink shot back as he crossed his arms over his chest, eyes locked onto Steven, slightly narrowed.

"Seriously? We've been over this!" Steven threw his hands up, "I don't trust her either, but it's just a small meeting! You're overreacting!"

Steven could have laughed at the face Pink made at the accusation, had it not been for the situation. When Pink didn't reply, Steven added, "If you aren't going to agree with me, we can't fuse. It's too unstable."

"We're not going," Pink stated simply, but with a firm tone.

"Yes, we are," Steven snapped back, "Now we have to fuse before the gems show up." Steven held out his hand, but Pink made no move to take it and Steven rolled his eyes, dropping his hand back to his side.

"An hour. Just an hour," Steven offered, "Then we can come back home."

Pink shook his head, "Steven. We do not know what she is planning. It isn't safe."

"Pink, she's improved! She's not going to hurt anyone, least of all us," Steven pleaded with his other half, his hand placed on his own chest. 

"No," Pink commanded, "We are not going."

" _You_ are not," Steven finally said, pointing at his gem.

Pink had a look of genuine confusion, something Steven rarely saw, "I can survive without you for an hour."

"No. Not happening. Never," Pink repeated the words over and over again. 

"Pink!" Steven screamed to get him to stop, "I'll be fine."

Pink suddenly began to approach the human. Steven didn't move, keeping his eyes on the gem as he got closer. Pink hands cupped Steven's face and lips pressed against Steven's forehead. The energy passing between them made Steven visibly relax as he closed his eyes and brought his hands up to hold Pink's. 

"You are upset," Pink suddenly spoke.

Steven sighed, opening back up his eyes to meet his lover's, "It's just... we never fight, Pink. We've always been on the same page. I don't want you to be angry with me."

Pink gave a soft smile, ignoring the pain in his non-existent heart, "I could never be angry with you."

Pink pressed his lips to Steven's for just a second before releasing and connecting their foreheads, "If it will make you happy, I will go. But there is no way you are going by yourself."

Steven chuckled, then sighed, "Clingy."

"Loving," Pink corrected.

"Puppy-eyes would've worked too, huh?" Steven questioned

Pink grinned, "Most likely."

This time, Steven took a kiss for himself, letting it last a bit longer than Pinks, "Thanks, Pink."

It was silent for a few counts, neither wanting to move and risk ruining the moment. 

"Steven! Are you coming to dinner?!" A motherly voice called.

Pink let out a sigh of annoyance before he kissed Steven one more time and fusing with his other half. Steven breathed through the rush of energy before the door suddenly opened in front of him and Pearl walked in, a confused look on her face. 

"Steven? Dinner's ready if you're hungry," Pearl announced, stepping into the room and looking around.

"Yeah, we-I'll be down in a sec," Steven cursed himself. He had done that a few times and to say the gems didn't notice would be a lie. They would look at him differently after he slipped up in his words.

"How did the talk with White go?" Pearl inquired, gesturing to the communicator.

Steven shrugged, "She wants me to meet with her as soon as I can."

Pearl's eyebrows furrowed, "Strange. Did she say why?"

"Nope," Steven told her, "Just said to meet with her when I could."

"Huh. Well, are you coming?" Pearl smiled at him.

Steven nodded, "Sure, w- _I'll_ be down in a bit. Thanks, Pearl."

Pearl looked confused again before she turned towards the door, "Oh, alright then."

The door shut behind her as she left and Steven let out a breath of relief.

**Great job**

Steven could hear the sarcasm in Pink's voice.

_Shut it. You're not the one speaking._

**I can be**

_We already tried that. You cursed out the gems within five minutes and left me to explain it._

**They are bothersome**

_They didn't talk to me for a week_

**That was relaxing**

_Just because you got more time with me doesn't exactly mean I enjoyed the gems thinking I was insane_

**...I did**

_You thought it was funny, now shush it._

**Fine**

Steven smiled to himself, hand lightly brushing over his gem before he exited the dome room and made his way towards the beach house, already smelling the wonderful scent of spaghetti wafting towards him.


	6. Chapter Six

_Was it to the right? No, can't be. Had to be the left._ Steven's thoughts were all jumbled together as he navigated (well, _attempted)_ through the forest. It had meant to be a simple hike. Something to clear the hybrid's head, but now, Steven wasn't sure exactly where he was. There were no landmarks, just trees. Steven ended up using a pocket knife to carve an X into a tree to keep track of where he was going. His legs ached from the hike and the continuous circles he was going in.

He had heard other animals, but never saw them. A howl of a wolf or the constant chirping of birds and crickets. Steven had his phone on him, but out here, there was no service. The sun was setting, leaving the area in darkness. The fusion had already tripped several times, leaving minor scrapes and scratches that were healed instantly. Steven was dressed in his usual attire, but his pink varsity jacket was tied around his waist. 

**Are you sure you know where you are going?**

Steven rolled his eyes as he mentally communicated.

_Yes._

**Lying.**

Steven stopped in his tracks.

_You're not any help._

**Would you like my assistance?**

_You don't have to put it so formally, Pink. Just come on._

In a bright flash of light, two Steven's now stood in the place of the hybrid. One with a glowing pink form and the other still looking exactly the same. Both looked identical aside from colors. The human grabbed onto a tree for balance and he breathed through the slight rush of dizziness. In the corner of his eye, he could see the bright pink light being cast from the figure.

The moment a pink hand was placed on his shoulder, he relaxed under it, comforted by the steady flow of energy. Steven brought his hand up and rested it on his other half's, meeting pink diamond eyes.

"I'm good, just weak from that hike," Steven gave a light chuckle but gasped with he was suddenly lifted from the ground into Pink's arms. Steven wrapped his arms around the gem's neck on instinct.

"Pink, I can walk," Steven told Pink confidently

"Yes, but then we will be more lost," Pink commented, looking down into soft brown eyes.

Steven rolled his eyes once more, "Wow, Pink. Harsh."

A small smile played at the edges of Pink's lips, "My apologies, but this is easier."

Pink bent his knees and _jumped_. Steven bit his lip against a screen as they soared over all the trees. The human tightened his grip on the gem, squeezing his eyes closed. The gem's hold seemed to tighten as well. Pink looked around, finding Beach City off at least a mile away. Bright lights lit up the town, making it quite simple to find.

As Pink gracefully landed on the ground, Steven breathed a sigh of relief and loosened his grip on his other half.

"Know where we're going?" Steven breathed out.

Pink nodded before turning in that direction, "Yes. It is a mile this way."

"A mile?! Pink, I-I can walk. You don't have to carry me," Steven tried to push himself out of Pink's grip quite unsuccessfully. 

Pink only held on tighter, "If you think I am going to let you walk a mile back to the temple, you are very wrong."

Steven laughed, "I'm serious. I don't want to make this harder for you. Let's just fuse and walk back."

"No... I want to talk," Those words make Steven anxious, which was obviously felt by the gem as well and he quickly added, "Nothing bad, love. Let's just... talk."

Steven pulled his gem closer to him and buried his face in the gem's neck, "If you insist."

The walk back was peaceful and calm, at least for the first part of it. In the middle of a conversation about a movie, a twig snapped to the right of them. Pink stopped abnormally fast, his gaze snapping over towards that area. Steven narrowed his eyes against the darkness, but nothing showed.

"Probably just an animal. Come on," Steven tugged on the gem's star shirt. Pink kept his gaze glued to the area for a moment before continuing the walk. Steven picked back up the conversation and Pink joined in a few times, but his mind still seemed to be elsewhere. Steven could feel the cautiousness and worry radiating off the gem.

Another crack. Pink stopped again, his eyes darting over. His hold on Steven tightened protectively.

"It's a forest, Pink. It's just an animal," Steven urged his other half, but Pink still seemed resistant. Suddenly, Pink's voice rang out.

"Come out, Jasper," Pink's tone was cold and commanding, something Steven rarely heard. Steven tucked his face into his lover's chest more as a tall orange gem stepped out from the darkness. Pink turned to hide his human from Jasper but keeping his gaze focused on the gem in front of him.

"What is this supposed to be?" Jasper scoffed. Steven couldn't see her expression but he knew she always looked angry, "I've never seen this type of gem before."

Steven could almost hear Jasper audibly gasp and he realized she had seen Pink's diamond eyes. His theory was confirmed when he heard something land on the ground and Jasper speak in an almost completely different tone, "My diamond."

The human held the shirt of Pink tighter and whispered, "Let's just go, Pink."

"What can I do for you, my diamond?" Steven winced at the words and shook Pink, who seemed to be lost in a trance, staring at Jasper.

"Pink, please," Steven pleaded before he finally found the strength to yell, "Go away, Jasper. Please, just go!"

"I bow to you and you only, my diamond. What shall you have me do?" Jasper completely ignored Steven's words and continued on, seeming desperate to do something, _anything_ , for Pink.

"Pink!" Steven called, grabbing the gem's face and turning it to face his own. Pink blinked a few times, as if snapping out of a dream and locked eyes with his other half, "Let's go."

Pink gave an apologetic look, "Okay," then announced to the orange warrior gem, "Leave us alone, Jasper."

"O-Of course, my diamond," Steven could hear the hurt in Jasper's voice before her footsteps were walking away, getting farther and farther.

Steven let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and looked up at his gem, "Thank you."

Pink smiled, then pressed a light kiss to Steven's forehead, curing all of his worries, "Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another one. I am working on requests right now, but I'm trying to fit them into this the best I can. Feel free to request!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares

The nightmares were just a part of the trauma Steven had encountered. Some of them weren't as bad, but tonights was... worse. Pink had tried to stay in his gem and rest, even though he didn't need sleep, but once he felt the anxiety and fear radiating off the human, he appeared beside the bed in a moment.

Steven was curled on his side, gripping the blankets so hard his knuckles had turned white. His eyebrows were furrowed and small pleas to an unseen force escaped the human's lips. Steven was breathing rather quickly. It was moments like these that Pink wished he could have known his existence sooner. Maybe Steven wouldn't have felt so alone. It was also moments like this when he wanted to shatter White Diamond. 

Remembering from past experience, Pink was gentle as he softly touched the human's hand. He would sit and wait until Steven slightly relaxed until he slowly threw back the covers and crawled in beside his other half, not daring to release Steven's hand. Steven grasped the gem's shirt and Pink wrapped his arms around the human, pulling Steven's head to rest on his chest. Steven's breaths slowly evened out as Pink pressed a kiss to his forehead, focusing all his energy and the love between them into that kiss. Pink ran one hand through Steven's hair. 

Feeling the anxiety and fear slowly dull brought peace to the gem. He closed his eyes and rested his chin on his human's curls. All Pink could do was hope Pearl didn't decide to watch Steven sleep tonight. Ever since he turned sixteen, she hadn't done it very often, but every now and again, Pink would see her through his gem. It slightly angered him that Pearl had not complied with what Steven had requested, but again, he wouldn't let his feelings be felt his Steven when he was sleeping so peacefully. 

So Pink laid there for hours, listening to his human's breaths. Pink only opened his eyes when Steven stirred awake. The sun had risen over the horizon, casting a dim orange light in the room. 

"Mm... Pink?" Steven's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yes?" Pink questioned, not yet pulling away. 

"What happened? Why are we unfused?" Steven was the one to pull away from Pink's chest.

"It doesn't matter. How are you feeling?" Pink looked down into brown eyes.

"Fine, I guess," Steven rubbed his eyes and yawned, "Ten more minutes." Steven curled against Pink again. Pink smiled softly and held Steven close. He doubted it would only be ten minutes.

Pink's suspicions were confirmed when Steven fell back asleep and rested for another two hours. The gem didn't mind. He didn't fuse back or move even a single muscle, scared of waking his human.

Steven jumped awake after those two hours, checking his Cookie Cat clock and screaming about how late he was. Pink remained sitting on the bed, watching as Steven darted around the room. Pink got up as Steven went downstairs. The gem followed him and stood by the door as Steven entered the bathroom and exited a few minutes later, running his hands through his curls to tame them down. 

Steven headed towards the door, ready to leave. He held out his hand for Pink to fuse with him, but Pink didn't move to take it. 

"Pink? Come on, I'm gonna be late!" Steven shook his hand, gesturing for Pink to take it.

"It will be cold," Pink informed the human, grabbing Steven's pink jacket off the hook by the door, "Jacket."

Steven couldn't help but grin as he took the jacket from his other half and pressed a kiss to Pink's cheek. 

"Thanks," Steven told him. Pink smiled and took Steven's hand, fusing together in a bright pink light. Steven kept smiling as he hurried out the door towards the Dondai. 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and I'm sorry but it was a request from @ralliersring! Thanks for the request and here you go!

Steven could've sworn the gems said they weren't going to be home until much later. So he was very much not prepared when in the middle of a conversation... Steven heard the warp pad activate. 

The human and his pink other half had been on the balcony talking. Steven and Pink kept their hands clasped together while they talked, keeping a steady flow of energy passing to the human. The sun had just begun to set, leaving the sky in a comforting shade of dark blue.

The moment Steven heard the voices approaching, he began to panic. Pink held out his hand, ready to fuse, but Steven knew the gems would notice a bright pink flash of light coming from his room and be even more curious.

So as he heard them approaching the corner to turn to face them, Steven made a quick decision and placed his hands against Pink's chest and _pushed._ Pink stumbled back before he hit the edge of the balcony and tumbled over it. Steven knew he was fine, more likely annoyed, as he didn't hear a loud thud. Steven quickly turned back to face the gems who had finally turned the corner and walked down the wooden steps. The human gave his best calm 'I didn't just push my gem half off a balcony' face.

"Steven? Are you all right? Who were you talking to?" Pearl questioned, glancing around. 

Steven stuttered over his words, "U-Uh, n-no one, Pearl! Just m-myself! Yup, just talking to myself!"

The stare the three gems gave him nearly made him confess. The human prayed Garnet wouldn't use her future vision to know to look over the edge. 

"Whatever, man," Amethyst waved a hand as she passed him and stepped into the house. Pearl had a confused/concerned look on her face, but followed the purple gem anyway. Garnet's gaze stayed on Steven a bit longer than the boy found comfortable before she too, left. 

Steven let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and looked over the edge. He resisted the urge to laugh at what he saw.

Pink was looking up at him, arms crossed, and an annoyed expression on his face. Steven gestured for the glowing pink being to come back up. Pink jumped, soaring over the two stories before carefully landing next to Steven.

"Why?" Pink questioned. Steven had grown to learn Pink's tones. He was definitely annoyed. 

"They were gonna see you! Whisper!" Steven ordered, putting a finger to his other half's lips. Pink glared at him before sticking his tongue out, licking Steven's finger. Steven pulled back immediately.

"Ew!" Steven wiped his finger on Pink's shoulder, "Very mature, Pink."

"Says the one who pushed me _off the balcony_ ," Pink reminded, crossing his arms once more, "We could have just fused."

"You really think the gems wouldn't have noticed a bright pink light in my room?" Steven defended.

"At least I wouldn't have got pushed off a balcony," Pink mumbled, looking away.

Steven let out an exasperated sigh, "Let it _go,_ Pink. You're fine. You can _float!_ "

"Oh right. Just because I can float, let's push me off a balcony. Shall we climb to the top of the temple and have you push me off there as well?" Pink snapped sarcastically. 

"You're being dramatic," Steven noted, sticking out his hand, "Come on. The gems will be making dinner soon and if I don't help them, we're gonna have even more problems."

Pink rolled his eyes, but accepted Steven's outstretched hand, twirling the human around before pulling him close and letting them fuse. Steven breathed through the rush of strength before hurrying downstairs to join the gems.

_BONUS:_

"What sounds good for dinner tonight, Steven?" Pearl questioned as Steven landed on the bottom step. She was busy going through cabinets, turning over cans and boxes of food to inspect them. 

Steven had once asked the gems what they wanted for dinner. Pearl didn't eat. Amethyst would eat the box and be happy with that. Garnet was a whole different situation. Sometimes she would eat, sometimes she would stay silent and leave to her room. Usually, when Steven picked, Pearl would just sit with them and Amethyst would finish her food in seconds. Garnet eating with them was always a 50/50 chance. Most of the time, food would only be made for Steven, Amethyst, and occasionally Garnet or Connie.

"I was thinking some spaghetti tonight," Steven answered, moving to stand by the counter.

"Spaghetti it is," Pearl noted, taking out the box of spaghetti and cans of sauce. 

**Apparently you were also thinking about pushing me off a two-story balcony.**

_Shut up._

**Why? What will you do? Push me off the balcony?**

_I swear if you don't let that go, I-_

Steven cut off at the confused expressions from the gems. 

Oh, stars. He had said that out loud. Steven gave his best carefree smile.

"Sorry! Talking to myself again!" Steven gave a fake chuckle before sitting at the counter on a barstool. Steven crossed his arms on top of the counter and laid his head on his arms. He could faintly hear Pink's laughter in his head. Steven loved hearing his other half's laughter, but not when it was directed at him.

_Stop laughing_

**Or what? Are you going to push me off-**

_PINK I SWEAR-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a hint of a request from @AstronomerAlways at the end


End file.
